


love is swinging in the air tonight

by thatofyou



Series: married models au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at chanyeol and jongin's engagement party, baekhyun gets excited about wedding outfits, jongin is happy, and chanyeol wonders at his luck. married models au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is swinging in the air tonight

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/48503380701) on 130421. title from 'suit and tie' by justin timberlake.

**SETTING** — small engagement announcement party or w/e held at baekhyun's house because a) baekhyun has a house and kaiyeol don’t, b) baek's house is nice as _fuck_ and c) chanyeol plans to push cleaning duty onto baekhyun as a "best friends do this as a congrats gift" or something like that lol

 

 

Chanyeol and Jongin are talking to Kyungsoo, when Baekhyun promptly interrupts their conversation, buzzing with ideas for their wedding outfits. He gives the model pair a hard, long look, head to toe, then starts to prattle excitedly about fabrics and textures and cuts. Jongin tells Baekhyun he's been mulling some ideas on shapes, and before he can get in another word, Baekhyun has his hand around Jongin's wrist, ready to drag him into his small, in-house studio.

Jongin is so honestly happy and he can’t find himself to be embarrassed at how much his cheeks ache from smiling, and before Baekhyun pulls him away, he shoves his glass into Chanyeol's hand. Chanyeol, still smiling, just shrugs at him, knowing how Baekhyun is like, and downs the rest of Jongin's champagne.

"Kyungsoo, I really, really love Jongin," Chanyeol says as he watches Jongin walk away.

Kyungsoo laughs at Chanyeol, and says fondly, "Yes, I know."

"I lucked out so bad, and now he wants to marry me and I can't get over it yet."

"He got pretty lucky too, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo points out with a nudge to Chanyeol's side, and he almost regrets saying it because Chanyeol grins at him smugly, but whatever, Chanyeol deserves this happiness.

"Oh, I know. Let's go save my fiancé," and then Chanyeol laughs, loud enough for Yixing and Yifan, who are on the other side of the room, to turn and look at him. "Fiancé. This is amazing."

Kyungsoo just pushes Chanyeol away, shaking his head, and tells Chanyeol he's happy for him.


End file.
